It's Better This Way
by ChelseaBun-xO
Summary: Instead of Bella not caring about Edward being a vampire, she is doubtful and goes along with the Hollywood stories of vampires. She leaves him, where does she go? What does he do? Set in Twilight after Bella finds out about Edward being a vampire. Rated
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, Third FanFic here. I hope you will like it; it is placed at the point of Twilight where Edward had told Bella he was a vampire. She was scared this time, and doubtful. This time she had sense. So when Bella says goodbye to Edward for the last time, how does her life roll out? And is it really the last time?**

I looked into Edwards eyes for the last time; before anything was to be done I had to give him one kiss. 

I reached up on my toes and softly placed my lips to his. It was incredible; magical I wanted to stay glued to him. I stopped myself from gasping at the shiver I got from the light touch his lips gave me.

This would be our first and last kiss.

His eyes were blank, and he told me it was the right thing to do, yet I couldn't help but feel like he wished we could be. Human or not. 

My eyes filled with tears, I knew they would spill over any moment now, but I didn't care. I needed to stay away from him, he didn't love me and I didn't love him. That was the way it would stay. 

I wished I knew what he was thinking. I wish I could stay with him. Like he said, our worlds shouldn't combine. 

It was too complicated. 

I'm the prey, he's the predator. 

It shouldn't work, and it wouldn't if I stayed, however some voice in the back of my head was telling me I had to stay with him, I couldn't leave him. The tears were over flowing in my eyes and one started to spill.

In stead of being sorry, I made myself hate him, like he had on that first Biology lesson. 

My eyes tipped over with hate and tears. The tears were involuntary.

I stormed off from school and got into my truck. I tipped my head back against the seat and let out a big sigh. 

I turned my head slightly and saw him, stood there like a marble statue. His eyes were still blank and the sudden chilled wind crept over him, whooshing his hair to the side and causing the edges of his jacket to flap around.

He was a beautiful creature, yet dangerous and he would kill me the first chance he had. He's a vampire, they aren't meant to be 'vegetarians', their natural food source is me. Us, all around us are his food. He could consume them all in the space of 20 seconds for all I knew, maybe faster.

'Goodbye, Edward Cullen.' I whispered, sure he would hear it. I started the engine and just as I was pulling out a car whizzed past nearly crashing into the side of my truck. 

It was going so fast I only caught a glimpse of it, and it was a silver Volvo. Speeding into the forest now, and probably readying himself to kill me, look what I did to him. He couldn't take it rudely could he? This is what he said was easier.

After getting over the speeding Volvo that nearly took off the front of my truck I hit Drive and sped home. 

I didn't know what I would do with my life, would I move back to Pheonix? Would I stay here and ignore Edward? Would he move? 

All I knew is that I was to stay away from Edward. 


	2. Chapter 2

I went to school the day after, and Edward was still there

I went to school the day after, and Edward was still there. My heart raced as I saw him and he looked up at me with the most hurt expression anybody could ever witness or give.

I almost broke down right there and then.

I couldn't go to Biology with him so I skipped. I'm not one to skip class and I would have preferred to just ignore him all of the lesson, yet I would regret it. He's a vampire… I couldn't just sit and have a normal conversation with him.

When I got into my truck I noticed him standing there, beside his Volvo. Apparently he was skipping too. It was probably for the same reason I was skipping. I ignored him and walked to my truck, eyeing him only once to find the still hurt expression he was giving me. I sped up towards my truck and as I should have thought it through I broke into a run. The run broke into a trip and just as I went to put my hands out in front of my face to stop myself from falling face-flat. He was there.

His cold hands were holding me upright as if he just came and put his hands on me. His butterscotch eyes were looking at me wary as to not let off any bad vibes. I melted into them instantly and nearly told him to forget everything I had said, but then he let me go and his gaze dropped. 'Sorry.' I said mechanically.

This caught him by surprise and he looked at me with an unfathomable expression on his face.

'What are you sorry for?'

'Uh...I... Tripping?' It made no sense but he would not question me because he could tell I wanted this to be short.

Edward merely nodded and let me go; the warmth swooped back into me, to replace the cold inward imprints he left on my body.

I paced fast again to get to my truck… leaving a bewildered Edward still standing there. I hit the truck in drive and again whispered goodbye. This time I turned around to look at him. His expression remained neutral, emotionless.

I wished I could make it better, but how could I do it? He was a vampire and it scared me to the very pit of my stomach.

When I got home I made out I was sick to Charlie. He told me that maybe I should go to bed. I did as he said, hoping he would buy it enough to give me a day off tomorrow.

I sat on my bed staring blankly at all the parts of my room. I will be spending a lot of time in here soon. I couldn't bring myself to talk to Edward Cullen.

He intimidated me to start off with and now he intimidates me because I'm scared of his soulless characteristic.

As I looked out of the window, it was raining and yet the pattering on the roof sounded too uneven. Like it was being stopped and started again. I didn't understand it at all and when I looked out of the window I had a strange feeling of being watched.

Don't be silly I told myself, yet the conscious feeling never quite abandoned me.

I fell asleep somewhere around 7:45pm and woke up at 6:15am, and looking out of the window Charlie's Cruiser was still there and the conscious feeling swept back into my mind. I walked downstairs and Charlie was just washing up his bowl, he looked up at me and looked slightly alarmed. 'Bella, you look a state.'

'I feel a state.' I said, hoping I could ease him into offering me a day off instead of me asking for one, which would have been too blatant.

'Are you still feeling a bit ill, huh?'

'Yeah, I must have caught something.' I said, knowing it would be easy know.

'Do you want a day off school then?' I couldn't sound too eager. So I coughed and swayed a little.

'I don't know, Dad.'

'Bella, just go back to sleep, I will call the school and tell them you're ill.' I nodded and turned around, inwardly congratulating myself for being able to act.

I trudged upstairs and into my room, over acting the slowness.

As I closed the door and breeze came about me, and I shivered.

I lay back into bed and decided I would let time pass, subconsciously. However I couldn't stay like it too long because my mind would swallow me and conceive too many thoughts for myself to handle.

4 hours passed and all I could do was consume myself into my own thoughts.

When I was finally able to drift off, I heard a sound.

It was coming from outside of my room and it sounded as if something had just landed on it.

I immediately got up and looked out of the window, only to find Alice Cullen sat on my ledge looking at me with a sheepish grin.

Even when she looked like a fairy she was still very beautiful. Her hair was short and black, spiked up and pointing in all different directions. I don't know her very well, in fact I had actually never talked to her before. She looked at me waiting for my response, to her disappointment my eyes got wide and I said 'The door is everybody else's first option, you know.' She laughed a high metallic laugh, like a wind chime and said 'Can I talk to you please?'


End file.
